Light Novel Volume 5
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 5 ''(はたらく魔王さま5)'' is the 5th book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! light novel series. Summary After the incidents in volume 4, the residents of Villa Rosa were able to move back home earlier than expected. During the renovation of their home, it turns out that the landlady made an addition to the home which included an antenna which allowed the receiving of digital signals...meaning, Maou and Suzuno's homes will be able to get a digital television. Though Ashiya protested against such a purchase but after calculating that the benefits exceeds the cons and their budget does allow for such a thing, Maou and Suzuno decide to get a digital television. Unfortunately, given their lack of technological expertise, Ashiya calls Suzuki Rika for advise. Rika then calls Emi asking about Ashiya's preference in clothes. Of course, since it was so close to the context of a date, Emi gets very irritated the following day, causing her manager to forcefully request that she leave her work early. She then decides to make use of her time to use the fragment of Yesod she obtained from Camio to find other fragments of Yesod. Meanwhile, Gabriel goes to look for Urushihara in Villa Rosa. He intended to ask Urushihara about the Ancient Demon King's Legacy. However, seeing that Urushihara knows nothing, Gabriel gives up and leaves his name card behind for Urushihara to call him if he recalls anything. Gabriel also warns Urushihara that Raguel, the archangel "watcher" has arrived to land judgement on someone. He also expresses that he has been taken off the search for Yesod so Maou and his group need not be worried about him for the time being. While Emi was searching for the fragment of Yesod, it pointed her to the inside of the hospital. There, she meets Riho and finds out that Chiho has been hospitalized for some unknown reason. While out shopping, Maou, Ashiya, Suzuno and Rika go to an udon shop where they encounter a loud and rude foreigner. After settling issues with the foreigner, they go purchase their television. Maou gets a feeling that Rika likes Ashiya and asks her about it. Rika, of course, becomes embarrassed and does not admit it. When Maou asked Suzuno about it, Suzuno gets angry and insists that they should minimise contact with Rika in case they drag her into their issues. Maou says that it's alright and if they have to, they will tell her the truth. Just then, all the televisions in the electronics store explode. Realizing it might be demon magic, Maou asks Ashiya to quickly bring Rika home while Suzuno and Maou return to Villa Rosa. There, they find Emi waiting with Urushihara for them. The entire group finds out about Chiho's hospitalisation and rush to see her. Riho tells them that there was nothing unusual about her physicals. She was just unconscious. Also, she mysteriously has a fragment of Yesod in the form of a ring on her hand. Emi concludes Chiho's condition might be due to magic poisoning. After some discussion, Suzuno concludes that Chiho's life was not in danger. It turns out that someone, possibly Raguel, was making use of the television signals as a sonar to search for an angel. That angel being Laila. Maou determines that everyone should help to find Raguel so they can trash him for doing such a thing to Chiho. From Urushihara's idea, they decide that Maou and Ashiya should head to Tokyo TV tower while Emi should head to the Sky Tree to find Raguel or any other enemies. Meanwhile, Urushihara and Suzuno stay at Yoyogi as backup. Maou and Ashiya try to find signs of enemies but to no avail. Emi, on the other hand manages to find Gabriel. However, Gabriel denies any involvement in the incident but offers to tell her information in exchange for Emi to tell him about Chiho's condition. Gabriel reveals that Emi's father was still alive and Emi's existence, that of a half-angel was a threat to Heaven. Chiho slowly wakes up in the hospital where someone contacts her using mental transmission and requests for her help. Chiho agrees. Meanwhile, Urushihara and Suzuno go to another TV station where Urushihara requests that Suzuno use holy magic to send a probe out so they can detect all the existences with holy magic in the area. Suddenly they see Chiho flying in front of them, speaking with an unknown person over her head-set. The unknown person refuses to reveal his/her identity to Urushihara or Suzuno. Just then, the three of them get attacked by Gabriel's troops. Chiho sends out a holy wave probe of her own and flies off to find Maou. Suzuno takes down the troops and realizes their weapons were not holy weapons at all, just ordinary iron swords. While Emi was still confused over her current situation, she gets spotted by Chiho. She then goes with Chiho to the Tokyo Tower to find Maou and Ashiya. Maou and Ashiya encounter Raguel and they fight. They have somehow regained their demonic magic when a strange magic that got released earlier by Chiho came into contact with them. Gabriel joins in the battle. After that, Emi and Chiho appear as well. Gabriel realizes it was fruitless to continue the fight and leaves with Raguel. Back in the hospital, Maou speaks to Chiho about the magic she used. Just as Chiho was explaining, she gets possessed by someone and starts talking to Maou in a strange way. The person reveals that she needs Satan's help to prevent the "Disaster of the Ancient Demon King" from affecting this world. The person continues to say that the key to solving this mess lies with "that child and that child's father". Before Maou could clarify any more facts, the communication cuts off. Maou tells Chiho to hold onto the ring she received from the unknown person. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: The Devil Strongly Demands TV Privileges *Chapter 2: The Devil Explains Human Relations *Chapter 3: The Devil and The Hero Decide to Focus on More Important Matters *Epilogue Gallery Volume 5 cover.jpg|link= HatamaoV5 1.jpg V5Kuchie-005.jpg HatamaoV5 2.jpg HatamaoV5 3.jpg V5img-009.jpg Img-017.jpg HatamaoV5 4.jpg Img-097.jpg HatamaoV5 5.jpg HatamaoV5 6.jpg Img-195.jpg HatamaoV5 7.jpg HatamaoV5 8.jpg HatamaoV5 9.jpg HatamaoV5 10.jpg V5img-354.jpg V5img-355.jpg Img-357.jpg HatamaoV5 11.jpg Img-359.jpg V5hyou4.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel